About Time
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: A few years after graduating from U.A. everything seems to be going pretty great for Ochako Uraraka. But it's starting to get difficult hiding her feelings from the one person she trusts most. Will everything come out after an eventful day?


These past few years have been the best of my life. Graduating from U.A, spending only a year as a sidekick and opening an Agency with my fellow classmates.

U.A Agency is the first of its kind, all twenty of my former classmates decided to make a joint agency. Of course we have different stations across the country but our home office is nearby the U.A campus. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are the faces of the agency considering they put the financial structure together. At least 10 of us are stationed just at this building, which lead to some pretty great memories.

Like Mina and Kirishima finally getting their heads out of the clouds and understanding their feelings for each other. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu getting engaged and set to be married early spring next year. Deku is the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace. Bakugo took the Number Two ranking just earlier this year, so he's been over the moon, but still mumbles about being Number One. I couldn't be happier for my friends. Things have been amazing.

But with every good day comes a bad one too…

I've been to countless hospital rooms checking in on my friends. Todoroki had a close run with Dabi, the cremation villain decided that abducting Yaoyorozu would be a semi-decent idea. He was wrong of course but that doesn't mean damage wasn't done. Yaoyorozu had a major concussion and blood loss while Todoroki suffered more burn wounds on his chest. Then there was a time when Deku decided to take on a swarm of Nomu alone, barely making it out alive. His arms took another round of beatings and suffered intense nerve damage. He had to go through physical therapy for months. Even I had to spend a few nights in the hospital for overdoing it in battle. But we all know that it's part of the job.

Today is the First Anniversary Gala of the U.A Agency. Which is a great feeling, no it's actually a fantastic feeling. All of us together celebrating our success. But with all of us together, it also means that our true selves come out. The masks of Pro Heroes gets dropped for just a few short hours behind closed doors. Once again we can act like we did in high school in the dorms. Which leaves me in the situation I'm in now.

Flustered, frustrated, and completely over the screaming match that has broken out in the ballroom. Of course after all the awards and public showcase of the event ended, we all moved to a smaller ballroom just to dance and drink the night away. Simple enough, but we all forget how Bakugo gets after a few strong drinks.

"Oi Round Face, where are you?!" Covering my face with my hands, I turn to face Tsu fully. The corner of her mouth turning downward in concern. She's the one person who knows the depth of my complicated relationship with Bakugo Katsuki.

After graduating, we both side kicked at the same Agency. Eventually they let us team up together and we developed a style that others could only imagine. It's surprising that our quirks just meshed together so well. This wasn't always the story, though. Our personalities clashed for the longest. So naturally we were biting each other's heads off. I hate to admit but I can be just as stubborn as he is. Once we made it through our first real disaster, our partnership was solidified. It took a lot of work and trust but now our teamwork and trust in each other is solid. Even to this day we work as a duo unless there's a situation that absolutely calls for one of us.

Because of this we spent so much time together developing a strange relationship. The way I feel about Bakugo defeats and crushes the way I used to feel about Deku. Which was its own awkward and strange phase of my life. Deku and I are better off as friends anyways, practically brother and sister. But Bakugo….there's never a dull moment. Every day he continues to push me past my limits and help me become a better hero. In turn I rub off on him a little bit and make him a little more friendly, and I mean just a little.

At first the feelings seemed mutually one sided. There was a week not too long ago when he went away to do some work abroad and I felt like my entire world had been taken. I didn't have my partner or my friend. Those were long nights and early days as I tried to keep busy for a week straight. Tsu was there to keep me company but she only helped me realize the severity of my feelings. I, Uraraka Ochaco, and in love with Bakugo Katsuki. My high school self would've laughed at that sentence. It was strange at first when he came back with the sudden realization weighing heavy on me. I tried to keep my distance without tipping him off but that failed miserably. One dreaded night after work, he forced me to join him at the local bar.

" _What the fuck is your problem Round Face? Are you ignoring me?" The air around us is thick with smoke and the music blares. Other fellow Pro Heroes have packed the place as they relax from a long day. Just across the way I notice Kirishima and Kaminari trying to play dumb and not get caught watching us._

" _Of course not." I huff and try to calm my beating heart. My hands quickly bring the beer bottle to my lips. The familiar liquid gracing me with a little relaxation._

" _Bullshit. Just tell me." He crashed his bottle on the table causing me to jump slightly. Bakugo normally doesn't let things go so I don't know why I expect him to. A deep sigh leaves my body. Might at well bite the bullet._

" _I….I think that we should take a break…..from being partners. After these past two weeks I've realized that….without you I can't compete with the others." That answer hits him like a brick wall. His crimson eyes narrow in on me and a deep scowl sets I his features. But I think something else triggers in his brain because the scowl fades and the furrow of his brows lessens. Almost as if he's figured everything out._

" _Like hell Uraraka. Get this through that thick head of yours. You're stuck with me."_

After that night Bakugo didn't leave for any extended amount of time. He even started showing up to my apartment and making breakfast for us a few times a week. But that's as far as I've gone to confess my feelings. I'm honestly too scared to admit the truth. The last thing I want to do is ruin everything we've created.

"Hey Ochaco, Bakugo spotted us, ribbet." She croaks as my face turns to see the walking pile of muscle that is Bakugo Katsuki. His red dress shirt fits his perfectly and the black tie hangs centered. Those blonde locks are still a disheveled mess but now he sport an undercut fade, a look that he decided to try out a few months ago. Which I approve of but it only makes him more attractive in my eyes, it compliments his personality. Instead of letting his dress pants hang low they are positioned normally on his hips. Making him look even more grown and professional but still all Bakugo. In my staring fit, Tsu's voice breaks the trance.

"Just tell him already, ribbet."

A large arm wraps around me waist and tightly pulls me to the owner. My head barely meeting with his shoulder. Bakugo towers over me with a devilish smirk on his lips. I can smell a strong scent of bourbon on him, his drink of choice.

"Where've you been Angel Face? Thought you'd ditch me."

"Like you'd let me. I was just catching up with Tsu." I motion to the Frog Hero that's looks at us both with a careful eye. There's a look on her face that causes my own to darken a few shades. She's been trying to get me to confess to Bakugo for months ever since our all night girl's talk.

"Come on, Icy Hot and that damn nerd wanna see you. They sent me to find you." He pulls at my waist and I manage a small goodbye wave to my best friend, knowing that I'll have to explain everything to her later. As we walk Bakugo never lets his hand slip from the spot on my hip. Through the thin fabric of my evening dress I can feel the warmth of his palm. No doubt nitroglycerin sweat will be left behind, even if it's a minuscule amount. My heart hammers in my chest as the grip tightens as we approach the two men. Almost a possessive hold, one that mirrors Todoroki's hold on Yaoyorozu.

"Oi! Found her fuck face."

His ever endearing nicknames. Deku looks at him with a little annoyance but smiles at me brightly. His eyes shift down to the hand resting on me. A green brow arching up to question me. Letting my eyes roll, almost unnoticeably, he gets an answer. Deku has had his suspicions ever since Bakugo came back from that trip. I'm thankful that he hasn't dug too much into it though. Knowing Deku, he wouldn't stop until he knew every detail.

"So we've decided to take on more interns and sidekicks into headquarters. I figured we should let you know." Todoroki says softly. A flush forms on his right cheek, no doubt from the strong liquor he's been consuming all night.

"That's amazing. That will be great for the Agency." My tone does sound as cheery as I'd like. Questions start to swim in my head. Does this mean Bakugo and I will have to stop working together to train others? Will we have to completely relearn our own personal style? Can my career flourish without being his partner if it does happen? My stomach drops and my lips fall into a flat line. It does unnoticed by everyone as they continue to speak. Thank goodness.

A hand extends out to me, offering me a glass of dark liquid. Yaoyorozu has a genuine smile on her face, a typical Yaomomo look, and nudges me to join the social drinking. Once the liquid meets my lips I can instantly feel the burn. It's almost a relief as it washes down. If there's one thing I've learned from Bakugo over the years it's being able to handle a strong drink.

"Now that you've told her the news, we're out of here!"

"Wait Kacchan, it's not even eleven." Deku tries to reach for me but I'm turned quickly. So quickly that the drink I'm holding sloshes in the glass.

"If you haven't forgotten someone has to work the early patrol shift nerd. So have fun." Oh yeah, we do have the morning patrol. How could I forget something like that so easily? Must be because all I've been thinking about tonight is Bakugo, mix that with a few glasses of wine too. No wonder I've been flushed all night. His hand grabs the glass from my hand and places in on a random table as we leave the ballroom. A few of our classmates wave goodbye as we exit into the lobby.

Thankfully both of our apartments are too much of a walk away. I don't think I could manage going through a train ride tonight. Bakugo's grip on me only tightens as the cool summer air welcomes us. The streets are almost empty and the only sound I hear is the pounding in my chest. Part of me fears that Bakugo can hear it as well but it wouldn't be the first time it's happened around him. He has a way of making me feel like a complete and utter mess.

"So do you wanna tell me why you're entire mood changed when they mentioned bringing in interns?"

Smart as a whip as always. Of course he'd be the only one to notice my behavior change and he couldn't even see my freaking face.

"It's nothing. Just tired." Not a complete lie. I've been in a dress since noon and even worse I've been wearing heels just as long. Sure my costume includes a heel in the sole but it's only to absorb shock. These can almost be deemed a torture device. Yaoyorozu picked out my attire for the evening so I couldn't get away with my normal flats.

"Tch. No point in lying Angel Face." Even though I can't physically see his face, I know that he's rolling his eyes. His right hand is tucked annoyedly into his pant pocket. Another sign of a frustrated Bakugo. And as we all know a frustrated Bakugo is like a ticking time bomb.

The front of my apartment building is in sight. My saving grace from this conversation. There's no why I can express my real fear and feelings to him now. Not with alcohol pumping in our veins. All I have to do is delay him just a few more minutes then I can escape into the safety of my home.

Simple. Easy enough.

His arm removes itself from me to open the front door of the lobby. I can't help the look of confusion that settles on my face. Since when did Bakugo ever open doors for anyone.

"Come on cheeks." His voice is softer, deeper for some reason. A sly smile gracing his features. He's coming up…..not so simple now. Once we enter the empty lobby, I bend over to remove my shoes not being able to take another second of their torture. This makes Bakugo tower even more so over me. Almost intimidatingly. But I could never be scared of him.

Our short climb up a single flight of stairs is tense. Awkward even. So many unspoken things hanging in the air which we both seem to notice.

"You didn't have to walk with me ya know. I can manage." I tease as I also try to clear the tension from the air.

"Yeah, yeah. Who says I'm ready to go home yet? Last time I checked I left the good stuff at your place."

So he's only here to continue drinking. Rolling my eyes I unlock the door of my apartment and enter the cold house. It's nothing fancy compared to his extravagant apartment but it's mine. It's a simple two bedroom abode, the second room being a spare room for any friends that choose to stay over. Or for a partner that passes out from a long day.

As we move through the short hall I flip on the lights and make my way to flop onto the couch. The shuffling and clinking of glasses fill the void around us as I close my eyes softly, enjoying the feeling of relaxing for the first time today. Most of the night I've been on edge. Bakugo was by my side for a majority of the entire evening, from dinner to the meet and greets with the other agency head figured. Veteran Pros compliment our teamwork all night, even some of our old teachers were surprised to see us working so closely. Especially after our two Sport Festival fights. Which I lost both, but the second was almost a draw.

"Move over." Bakugo barks the command as I just lift my legs in the air, allowing him a small spot to sit. My legs fall softly into his lap as the sound of the pouring liquid hits my ears. Seems he's making one for both of us.

A cold glass is placed in the center on my palm and I clutch four fingers around it tightly, making sure to keep my pinky out to avoid an accidental quirk activation. It's a rare phenomenon nowadays but I still manage to let a few things levitate from time to time. A large hand pants my thighs harshly, an eye cracks open to take him in.

Bakugo's head is tipped back slightly as he drinks the entire glass. His eyes close softly as he enjoys the quietness around us. This is a side that very few get to see of the hot head, the calm almost relaxed Bakugo. Propping up on my elbows I take a generous gulp and twirl the glass just enough to create a vortex. Letting my mind wander for just a moment, I stare into the dark content.

It's moments like these that I cherish the most. Inside these walls we are able to drop the facade we carry. Every hero has to put on a brave face and carry the weight of others. So much so that we have to let our own personal lives disappear and carry our problems constantly. But inside the safety of our own homes we can finally process the chaotic situation that is our life. The cause of my problems just happens to be my current foot rest.

The constant state my heart is in around him cannot be healthy. For some reason I'm nervous and calmed by his presence at the same time. If we do manage to get a few days off from work by the end of the first day I almost always crave to be in his presence. It's almost like he feels the same because most of the time he texts me or comes by to hangout. It's an unusual routine considering we spend almost 16 hours a day together. Most others seclude themselves from the world on off days trying to gain some distance from people or coworkers.

But not us. Days off normally mean ordering take out and watching reruns of old hero fights. A completely normal thing for the two of us.

"So….you gonna tell or do I have to force it out of ya?" The silence was too good to be true. Taking in a deep breath, I finish the glass off and reach out to signal him to refill it. Which he does without a word.

"It's silly honestly." My head begins to feel slightly fuzzy, the first sign of a slight buzz.

"It ain't silly if you act like this Pink Cheeks." My eyes twitch at that nickname. He hasn't used it since our third year at U.A. For some reason it lights a spark in me. Rising from my propped position, I tuck my legs under my thighs and look at him dead on.

"Interns mean teaching and training." There's an annoyed tone in my voice. Desperation too.

"Duh. Part of the job remember." A condescending tone that I've grown used to only lights the spark in me further.

"Which means we will have to take on an intern." Bringing the glass to my lips, I desperately swallow the dark contents hoping he would put everything together on his own.

Crimson eyes study me as if I'm a slide under a microscope. His eyes scrunch together sharply as if he's deciphered the code. A huff leaves his nose before he smacks at my lap.

"You're scared that we will stop working together huh?"

"I'm not scared."

"Sure. What, scared that I'll replace ya?" A snicker comes from his mouth but instantly my eyes drop down to the black fabric of my dress. My chest feels as if someone's grabbed my heart and squeezed it with superhuman strength. For a moment it's as if all the air has escaped from my lungs.

Would he replace me with someone? Someone that could hold their own against him better than I can? Someone that's a stronger hero? It's an option I never thought about. There are more qualified people. Stronger heroes.

The empty glass is taken from my hands and I'm forced to breath again. Crimson clashes with chocolate.

"Seriously? Are you that stupid?" For the first time in a very long time, he's actually yelling at me. Anger thick and clear in his voice. For some reason I can feel the same anger building.

"Eventually you will replace me with someone Bakugo!" The sudden outburst makes me want to run and hide, but that's not an option. Not against someone like Bakugo. So instead I just advert my eyes back down.

My hands pick at the hem of my dress as I try to find a way out of this situation. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? There's not going to be a way out of this. Bakugo isn't just going to let this go at all.

The silence wraps around us again and this time it isn't welcomed or comforting. Panic begins to set in as I stare into my lap. His hand still rests on my lap and his fingers are still clutching onto my knee. A familiar heat radiates through his palm, a heat that could cause a massive explosion if he desired. A heat that I've learned to appreciate throughout the years. The heat of his touch and the steady pressure are the only things keeping me weighted to the couch.

Tears sting and prick at the corner of my eyes. Batting my lashes quickly to make them vanish, a nasaly huff cuts through the silence. For some reason I lift my head just enough to see Bakugo staring right at me, those dangerous orbs seeing through the facade I'm trying to put on. His hand lifts from it's spot on my leg and grabs ahold of my chin roughly. The tips of his fingers are rough from years of training and hardships. My mouth drops open just slightly in shock as I hold in whatever breath I was able to take in.

"You really are stupid." My brows furrow together in anger. Something inside of me snaps.

With those words I swat his hand away and jump from the couch. I'm not going to sit here and almost confess every feeling I have for him just to be called stupid. Marching to my room with such determination I almost make into my safe haven but something, rather someone, grabs my wrist stopping me in my tracks. Bakugo stands over me as my back is forced against the wall of my hallway. His head hangs low, low enough to block his face from my sight.

"Forget I said anything. It's getting late." I squeak out as I feel my throat close up. My heart falls to my stomach as I plead him to leave. All I want now is to curl into my bed and try to figure out a way to fix this. Since it's obvious that I'm the only one with these feelings.

My wrist is released but he traps me to the wall with his arms. Palms flat against the hard surface and muscles flexed so I know there's no breaking through this hold. Blood rushes to my face darkening my already natural link hue, my breathing is shallow as I try to read the hidden features of the man holding me hostage. I look for anything, a sign or a physical cue of what he's thinking. But nothing comes to mind. He's always been difficult for me to read simply because Bakugo keeps everything hidden.

A small chuckle hits my ear and my first reaction is to smack him. Is he seriously laughing at this situation?

"Look here Pink Cheeks. Do ya remember that night at the bar?" There's a certain waver in his voice that surprises me. Normally he speaks with such confidence and power in his voice. It seems that those traits have failed him.

"Yes." The answer is shaky as I try to even out my breathing to regulate my pulse. Having Bakugo so close is certainly not good for my health.

"Then you already know you're stuck with me idiot. So why spout off some stupid shit like that?"

Because it's not stupid. Yes we may be young but eventually Bakugo will want to start a future with someone. We all want that. Who wouldn't want to come home to someone they love? To have someone that you can share everything with? I know I want that and I know who I want that with but it's too far fetched of an idea.

His head rises and again I'm looking straight into those eyes. There's a shine to them that's I've never seen before and I can't help but gasp at the intensity. It's like he's trying to tell me something within those words, but I can't think of any secret meaning. For months there's been this unspoken tension between us, mostly on my side, and it's time to resolve it. Tsu is right. I should just tell him and get it over with. The worst thing that can happen is he leaves.

I might not be able to handle that option but it's better than keeping this locked up forever.

"Eventually you're going to want to spend time with someone else besides me. Someone you can have a future with. You know a family and all."

Tears prick at my eyes again but this time a single drop slides down my cheek. He watches at the drop slides down and drops onto the dress making the dark fabric darker. The corner of his lips turn downward as a hand reaches over to wipe the moisture from my skin. A sob hits me like a train as I try to keep myself together. Sure over the years he's seen me cry plenty of times, but nothing on this caliber. Nothing we've been through has been this heart crushing.

"So this is what's been bothering you?"

All I can muster is a nod as I take in a shaky breath. His thumb rubs gently across the soft skin of my cheek. A delicate gesture for someone as explosive and rough as Bakugo. It only causes my heart to ache more because for so long I've craved this. All I could ever want is standing before me. But if there's one thing I've learned, you can't always get what you want.

"I've wanted to say something for so long….but I've been too afraid. I would never want to ruin everything we've worked so hard for. But….Bakugo I can't act like it doesn't bother me. I…." My brain can't form the right words and with each syllable my voice fades into nothing. Letting my eyes shift to the ground I notice how his legs are twitching. Like he's trying to figure out which direction to move.

Rough calloused hands force me to look directly at him. His hands cover are able to almost cover my entire face, just showing how much larger he is than me. A few stray tears fall again and run over his warm palms.

"Say it." It's almost a snarl, demanding and forceful. The way he says those two words make the hair on the back of my neck stand. Goosebumps prick at my arms and a shiver runs through my spine. The air leaves my lungs as I pull my lower lip between my teeth.

"Uraraka, say it."

He's not playing around. He's wants his answer, demanding one. Releasing my lip I just look at him carefully. His eyes are narrowed in on me but there's no real sign of anger.

"Ochaco damn-"

"I love you!" Practically yelling at him I feel his body stiffen and his grip on my face lock down. It's like he's received a shock from Kaminari. Every muscle I can visibly see has flexed and his form is rigid.

Regret washes over me as I try to pry his hands off of my face. There's no way he could possibly return the feeling or those words. I should've just kept my mouth shut at this point. For heaven sake we have to work together in just a few short hours.

Turning in the hall, once again I'm grabbed by his hand and pulled flush against his chest. Bakugo buries his face into the top of my head. My ear is pressed just below his heart and I can hear it pounding wildly inside the confines of his chest. I feel my own begin to race again to meet the pace his has set. Heat rushes to my cheeks again as his arms wrap around me. Instincts kick in and I return the embrace, fisting the cotton shirt tightly.

We stay like this for what seems like hours but it couldn't be more than just a few minutes. Bakugo backs away from me slowly and brings my chin up once again to lock our gazes. There's a genuine smile formed on his lips. A smile I've never seen in all the years I've known him.

"About time you said something."

Our lips meet instantly and my arms wrap around his neck forcefully. His lips are soft compared to every other part of his body. He picks me up by my waist and pulls me closer to him. My skin feels as if it's on fire. Every nerve in my body has burst from the contact. I've waited so long for this, but then again it isn't a declaration either.

Breaking away from each other I gasp for breath. But just as we break apart, we find each other again. Something in the air changes and we're left grabbing at each other. Not wanting to separate from him, I grab at his clothing with my full strength. A hand buried itself in my hair and pulls firmly, tipping my head back and causing me to gasp loudly. Bakugo takes this as an invitation to invade my mouth with his tongue. It's a strange sensation at first but we quickly find ourselves fighting for dominance. He tastes strongly of bourbon but there's also a spicy side as well, no doubt from his love of spice. His lips are softer than I ever thought possible. Seems there is a soft side to his rough personality.

Bakugo rips his lips from mine but before I can protest or whine, a strong arm wraps around the back of my knees and I'm lifted from the ground. I'm left looking down into his crimson eyes and heat gathers in my stomach. They are half closed and full of an emotion I can compare to lust. It makes my head fuzzy and I can't stop myself as I smash my lips onto his again and pull roughly at his hair. This earns me a deep groan which makes the heat in my stomach burn hotter.

A loud crash barely registers in my ears as I feel him move. Suddenly I'm hyper aware of our current situation and surroundings. Pulling back from his lips I can barely hold my eyes open as I regain my breath. Bakugo nips at the soft skin of my neck and I shiver in his hold. Another sensation washes over me as an audible smack fills the room and a stinging vibrates through my ass. A small moan leaves my lip and my cheeks instantly flush cherry red which Bakugo only smirks at.

One moment I'm being held in a tight hold and then the next I flail onto the bed. Bakugo tosses me into the center of the bed playfully causing me to bounce just slightly. The pounding in my chest hasn't stopped but it's slower than earlier. I let my eyes search in the dark for him, my hands reach out for him to join me. A click of the bedside lamp catch my attention just before all the air leaves my lungs.

A soft light shines on Bakugo's figure and I'm left ogling the image before me. There's a devilish smirk on his lips, his chest is moving in an uneven manner as he tries to take deep breaths and he's working on removing his tie. God could there be anyone more attractive in this world?

I move to sit up and I'm pushed lightly back onto my back. Bakugo hovers over me as a knee rests between my legs. My first reaction is to try and fight him off of me but I turn off that part of my brain. I'm not in any danger, it's actually the opposite.

"Do you know how _**fucking**_ long I've waited for you to say something?"

I swallow slowly as he leans down to bite at my neck, this time it isn't as gentle but a loud moan escapes me. My body wiggles under his hold as I feel my body start to be consumed by the fire that's been building. A trail of hot open mouth kisses make a trail up to my lips causing goosebumps to form all over my body. An electric feeling runs through my spine as I arch my back off of the bed. Every fiber of my being is craving to touch him but somehow he was able to grab both of my hands in just his one. He's holding me down, just like he does when he pins me in training.

A warm breath washes over my face as his lips hover over mine, teasing me.

"Bakugo…."

"What is it Angel Face? Getting all hot and bothered?"

For some reason I find myself nodding at his question. The confidence I had earlier is slipping from me with each passing second. If it's possible I blush even harder at the words that left his lips.

"Hmm then we better fix that problem."

Blonde brows wiggle as he kisses back down my throat until he reaches the valley between my breast. Warmth fills my chest as he kisses and sucks at the exposed skin, two hands grab at the dress strap and pull them down softly. The cool air pricks at my skin as more is exposed. I instinctively bring an arm up to cover what little cleavage is visible but a snarl comes from the man over me as it's swatted away.

"Don't you fucking dare hide yourself from me."

A hand wraps under me as it fiddles with the small zipper. The tight, form fitting dress loosens and is pulled from my body leaving me in only my lace thong. Bakugo must've expected me to be wearing a bra by the expression on his face. First he seems shocked but it's washed away with a smirk before he dives down to start placing feather like kisses on my stomach.

"I've wanted that dress off all night."

He bites at the curve of my breast between each word. My entire body feel like he's used his quirk on me. The need to have him is driving me insane. I can already feel myself getting close to the edge with him just biting and fondling my chest. What's going to happen to me once he's actually inside of me?

"Only I'm allowed to see you in something that tight."

Instead of continuing his menstrations on my chest, he bites his way down to my underwear and pops the straps of the bands.

"Didn't take you as a thong person Angel Face."

"They come in handy when your hero suit is skin tight."

My confession only increases the smirk on his face, from now on he'll have this imagine burned in his mind when we're working. A prideful smirk forms on my lips before a loud gasp knocks air into my lungs.

The thin fabric is torn from my body and two strong hands part my thighs from each other. I try to back away from him but his hold on me is iron tight. Holding my head up I see a glint in his eyes just before a tongue runs the length of my slit. Falling back into the mattress I reach out to tug at his locks again. His pace is slow as I push my hips into his face, begging for more. Bakugo pulls me physically closer to him and I let out a squeal. God how have I gone this long without this?

Something in me snaps as he circles his tongue around my clit. Then I feel a single finger slip into my opening. The pace he sets as he continues his assault on both areas of me is mind numbing. Every hair on my body stands on end and my back arches from the bed, reacting to each wave of please A loud moan, almost a scream, fills the void in the bedroom. Behind my closed eyes all I can see is white and stars. He removes his fingers from inside me, resting that same hand firmly on my hip. Cracking my eye open enough, I notice that Bakugo has moved up to rest his forehead against mine. A signature smirk plastered on his face.

"My turn."

My words are confident but come out almost breathless. Letting my fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt, I pry off the obstructing article and throw it into the floor with my dress. I go to run my hands over his abs, wanting to feel each and every muscle, but instead I'm met with another layer of fabric. Groaning in frustration, I push him away before I flip us, taking control of the current situation with a prideful smirk. Tugging the tank top free from his pants I make quick work of it, leaving me to drool over the image below me.

Every muscle on his body is perfectly chiseled and formed from years of hard work and training. There's a perfect V shape that disappears halfway due to the dress pants. A small trail on blonde hair leads to my ultimate goal, I feel myself get wet from just looking at the growing bulge below me. Running my hands over his skin I feel some irregularities under the pads of my fingers. Small scars litter his chest, some are jagged while others are smooth. Bending down, I place dozens of small kisses as I work my way down to the button of his pants. Making quick work of the buckle, I from the bed to remove them. Instead of just yanking them off like he did my dress, the pants slide down his legs slowly, teasingly. A wild grin graces my lips as I lock eyes with Bakugo. Those crimson orbs seem darker, a dangerous gleam to them.

Bakugo's hand comes down to reach for me but it's my turn to swat his hand away. Grabbing at the hem of his boxers I pull them down just as slowly. An animalistic growl come out deep from his throat. I have to press my thighs together at the sound as a strange shiver runs through my body. My face warms even more as I see him spring to life as I free him from his restraints. For some reason I find myself gulping. Truthfully, I'm scared to mess this up. I've only ever done this with one other person and that was a disaster that left me riddled with embarrassment. It was a drunken hook up that ended before it could even start.

Taking in a deep, calming breath, I make my way between his legs and wrap my hand gently around him making sure that only four fingers touch him. I would die of embarrassment if I accidently sent him floating away. His dick pulses in my hand as I feel the size of him. Of course his dick would be almost as big as his ego. This might just ruin anyone else for me.

A groan leaves his throat as his head falls back onto the bed. The noise only boost my ego as my head dips down to return the favor. Letting my tongue run over the tip, Bakugo physically tenses under my touch. Taking him slowly into my mouth a hand grabs at my locks roughly. I swirl my tongue around him as my head sinks lower, taking in as much as I can. As I set a steady pace a hand buries into my hair and pushes my head down further as hips buck up sharply. Thank god my quirk taught me how to handle gagging and nausea.

"Fuck...Ochaco...feels good."

Mentally I scream with pride as I pick up the tempo before releasing him with a pop. Precum beads at the tip, my tongue dips down licking it up. Bakugo physically shudders under me as I wipe away the excess drool with my wrist. In a flash Bakugo grabs hold of my arm and flips our positions. My head bounces into the pillows as I watch him crawl over me. The lamp illuminates his body as me traps me against the bed. On each side of my head a strong arm holds the blonde over me with a firm grasp on my wrists. Sweat is beading on his forehead as well as his hand, my own body is covered in a thin layer of sweat as well.

Our eyes are locked onto one another again. This time I can see the fire burning in them, a passion I've never seen before. This passion outweighs the passion he has for hero work. It's like he treasures me more than his life dream. That very thought makes it absolutely clear what I need in this very moment. I need him.

"Bakugo…."

My voice is raspy from the previous activity. I swallow a few times as my chest heaves up and down. Blonde brows furrow together in annoyance before he bends down to hover his lips my by ear.

"Katsuki. I think we're past the whole last name formality."

With a swift kiss he returns back to my line of vision. Those lips now don a cocky smirk as he moves down to lick the tops of my breast. My body is going to catch on fire if he doesn't get inside of me soon.

"Katsuki, I need you."

"You sure know how to stroke a man's ego Angel Face. Condom?"

Pointing to the drawer of my nightstand with my pinned hand the bed shifts from the sudden shift in weight. As he moves away from me I feel like I've been frozen in Todoroki's ice. Is this really happening or am I going to wake up soon? It wouldn't be the first time I've had a dream this vivid only to wake up disappointed. All I can hear is the blood pumping through my veins as my pulse runs rampid. I can't even bring myself to breath. God I've wanted this for so long and now it's actually happening….Don't wuss out now!

Bakugo shifts back over me with a silver package in his hand, opening it with his teeth before he moves down to roll it over his length. His eyes shift down to help guide himself to my entrance, for some reason my body tenses at the feeling. Once he's satisfied with the position, he looks back to me with a softness I've never seen before. There's a certain calmness that washes over his features. No longer are his brows pinched together or his mouth turned downward in a grimace. His expression makes my heart swell and a smile to creep up to my lips. Our eyes stay locked as we study one another. There's an unasked question hanging in the air around us. Neither one of us knowing how to put it into words, but I also know that he won't do anything without my permission. Mustering a small nod, I reassure him with a gentle smile which he returns.

Muscles flex beside me as he bends down to mold his lips against mine. Just as he pries my mouth open his hips jerk forward and slam into me. A pained groan vibrates through our connected mouths as stray tears escape. Bakugo doesn't move his body as he lets me adjust to the new intrusion, letting me get used to the feeling of being stretched. It's not painful, no I've felt worse pain than this without a doubt.

Shifting my hips slightly, I feel him slip just a little deeper and a small moan replaces the one of pain. His lips move away from mine as he makes his way to the crook of my neck, nipping at my skin as he goes. Against the lobe of my ear I feel him nibble before shivers run through my body.

"Ochaco…"

It's almost sounds like a plea, like he's having to control himself in this moment so he doesn't hurt me. The way his voice sounds, so deep and raw, makes the knot in my stomach start to coil. Running my hands along his back I let my nails dig into the soft skin earning a deep throat groan.

"You can move. I'm okay."

At first he studies my face for any signs of dishonesty, once he's satisfied he moves back to standing on his knees. His large hands run the length of my thighs and smack them, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough to sting. A jolt of electricity runs through my spine from the pain.

"I've always wanted to be between these massive things."

My face flushes from the vulgar comments, but it only adds to my ever growing arousal. Trying to close them slightly earns a deep growl from the man above me. Gripping at the soft, squishy skin he pulls me closer which only makes him burry deeper into me. My eyes clamp shut and my mouth drops open.

"God, you're a fucking _dream_ right now."

I feel him slip out of me almost completely and I whimper from the lost contact. Opening my eyes just enough to look at him, I almost self combust at the sight before me. A thin layer of sweat lays on his entire body, making him shine under the soft light. His eyes are barely opened as his chest moves in labored breaths, but what really gets me is the look on his face. Complete and total pleasure. To think someone like me is able to make him feel that way, god I could die a happy woman right now.

Bakugo lets out a breathy moan as his hips sink into mine once again. The bed below us rocks as he adds more force behind his movements. Gasps leave me as I try to keep myself from unraveling too early. My nails dig into his back harder, trying to pull him down against me. It seems he understands my intent as he release my thighs to grab onto my wrist instead, hot breath washes against my skin as his forehead rests against mine. Bringing my legs up around his waist, I pull him in. This results in a deeper thrust that has me snapping my head back into the pillows. His name falls from my lips as he continues to pound into me. Now a thin layer of sweat begins to form over my own body as a few drops fall from the man above me.

Moving one hand from his back, it dives into his hair making his face crash into mine. Bakugo sucks my lower lip into his mouth before he bites it. Arching my back from the bed, a hand grabs at my breast harshly and fingers roll my nipple. My mouth tears away from his as a high pitched moan comes from me, every part of me feels like it's on fire. I can't get enough, I need more.

My legs pull him closer to me and I feel myself tighten around him. I cling onto him as he stops his movements. A groan of frustration rumbles in my chest as he pulls out, but my body is flipped over and an arm hooks around my waist bringing my ass up. Looking over my shoulder I give him a confused look. But before I can question him, his hips pound into mine completely burying himself in me. Ripples of pleasure wash over me as my arms give out, my chest is flat against the mattress as my face rests against the sheets. A loud smack echoes through the room as my ass tingles, there will be a bruise there tomorrow but it's worth it.

Bending down to mesh his chest against my back, I can feel his heart racing as muttered curses leave his mouth. My name falls off his tongue like a mantra and it only pushes me to the edge.

"Fuck. So close Ochaco."

With those words, my body reacts on its own and pushes back on him letting him get as deep as he can. It won't be long before we both are too far over the edge. Thrusting my hips back into his Bakugo must understand what I want as his thumb finds the sweet spot of my clit and rubs violently. Throwing my head back, his name comes out as breathless screams.

"Katsuki….Katsuki…."

He bites down on my shoulders harshly. Our hips have a mind of their own as they steadily rock against each other. Until everything stops as we come crashing down. We stay like this for just a moment before my legs start to shake. As he pulls out of me I collapse onto the bed and struggle to move the disheveled blankets over me. A quick kiss pops against my cheek as he shuffles away from the bed.

The bathroom light fills the room as I burrow into the bed yanking the sheets over my naked body. Something creaks and the sound of rushing water catches my attention. My arms shake as I try to prop myself up to try and catch a glimpse of what Bakugo is doing. The sound of his feet against the tile of the bathroom disappears as he returns to the bedroom with a content look on his face. Cocking my head to the side I raise a brow to question why the water is running. Shifting my eyes over to the side table I notice the clock reads 1:00 a.m. A groan slips through my lips before a deep chuckle comes from Bakugo.

"Come on Round Face you need a bath."

"But it's so late."

"Well you'll have to wake up earlier to shower. Might as well as get it over with now."

Flopping down from my propped position with a groan, the sheet gets torn from my body. Goosebumps prick at my skin as he pulls me into his chest, carrying me bridal style into the bathroom. A flush spreads on my face, which seems stupid since we just finished having sex. Turning my head into his chest I feel the heat of his body wash over me. Being this close isn't something new for us considering our fighting, but for some reason this level of intimacy seems weird.

We stop moving and the room is full of steam from the shower that's running. The arm that's hooked under my knees releases me slowly giving me enough time to place my feet down on the cold floor. My legs shake causing me to catch myself on Bakugo's arm. It feels like I've just ran ten miles after practicing my hand to hand combat. Letting my eyes wander back to his while his typical Bakugo smirk backs it's debut again. Rubbing the back of my head I feel awkward under his gaze.

"Sorry."

"Tch. Come on."

I step into the shower and jump from the scalding hot water. My back lands against something soft yet hard at the same time. Twisting in the shower Bakugo raises a brow.

"Do you always shower in scalding water?"

"Yeah. Have you forgotten my quirk Pink Cheeks?"

Rolling my eyes I make quick work of washing the sweat from my body, occasionally bumping into Bakugo. As I scrub my short locks I move from under the water so he can wash off too. His hair loses its typical style and falls flat against his skin almost reaching his eyes. I guess I never realized how long his hair actually is. Looking at him now it the bright light of the bathroom I notice more things about him. A large scar runs along his left forearm, barely visible but the thin pink line catches my attention. His costume normally covers it and I wouldn't be able to normally see it since it's hidden on the underside.

"Where did you get that one?"

My finger runs along the faint scar as his eyes look down. Carefully he scans the skin as he tries to recall the events that caused a permanent mark on his body. Bakugo sucks in a deep breath as he washes the soap from his hair, still contemplating on answering my question. A hand taps my side as we switch positions. Locking my eyes shut my fingers work slowly, rinsing out the suds but still massaging the scalp in gentle circles.

"It's from our last Sports Festival. I figured you'd try the same desperate stunt from our first year but then you had to do a fucking hail mary. A stray bar of rebar made it through my blast and came crashing down at me."

There's an annoyed tone to his voice but even with my eyes closed I can tell that he's smirking from the memory. That was a tough fight and he's right, I went for a final desperate move like our first year. There were tons of debris in the air around us, letting some block his field of vision and cover me from his constant blasts. In the end I built up a large amount to drop down on his, which resulted in a large scale explosion. After that we were only able to exchange a few combat blows before I collapsed from overuse. Bakugo was just barely able to stand after too. That moment made me realize that I had come far in just a few years.

"Which only proves the point I made our first year."

"What's that Bak-Katsuki?"

His name feels weird on my tongue as I crack open my eyes. Those strong arms are crossed over his front and the muscles flex under the skin. Reaching behind me while keeping our eyes locked I shut off the running water. Silence falls on us again.

"You're anything but frail."

After drying off from our quick shower, I make my way back to the bed and crawl into the waiting sheets. Bakugo lifts the blankets and maneuvers in the bed beside me, pulling me to his side so my head rest against his shoulder. My fingers trace random shapes along his chest as my eyes start to weigh down. Thoughts start to bombard my mind as I try to let sleep take over. What does this mean now? Are we together? Or was this an alcohol fueled night? I knew that this was a risk when I started to make my feelings known tonight. Am I going to wake up in the morning and lose everything I've ever wanted?

"Baku-"

"Katsuki."

"Right, Katsuki. Um, so….what happens now?"

It's going to take a while to get used to using his first name. My body tenses against his as I try to pull away from his hold but the arm that's wrapped around me hold me in place. Bakugo turns to nuzzle his nose against my forehead.

"What do you think Angel Face? We have to get some sleep, remember we have patrols in a few hours."

"I'm serious!"

My irritation only grows as I poke at his chest sharply. This earns a deep chuckle that vibrates his chest under my ear. Pinching his nipple tightly in irritation. He gets payback by smacking my hip.

"Look, I'm not good with words. You should know that of all fucking people. So I'm going to say this once and you can take it or leave it. Got it?"

Nodding, I prop up on his shoulder so I can look him directly in the face. His eyes are darker, almost a scarlet color and they seem calm. For a moment he's not on edge and everything around him is calm. The peacefulness spreads over me as I return back against his shoulder, my chin keeps me up so I can still look at him.

"I love you Ochaco. Which means I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon, so you're stuck with me got it. So whatever happens, happens."

There's a toothy grin at the end of his statement and I can feel a few happy tears form in the corners of my eyes. But before I can say anything a hand pushes me to lay back down flat. Snuggling into the warmth he provides my heart flutters at the realization of the day. I've kept this bottled up so long for no reason at all, this whole time he's carried the same feelings I have. Tsu was definitely was right, I should've told him sooner.

* * *

(The next day)

Walking through the front door of the Agency, I hurry to my desk and crash into the chair. My legs feel like jello after hours of walking the streets after spending the night with Bakugo. But honestly I could go for another round right now. All day he's been teasing me and making inappropriate comments just to make me blush. Letting my head fall onto the hard surface a pained groan comes from me. But before I decide to jump back into bed with him, I need a nap.

"Oi, Angel Face, you alive over there?"

Turning my head to the side, I narrow my eyes at him as a devilish smirk graces his lips. Lifting my middle finger up just slightly, the smirk grows. Over the years I've taken on a few Bakugo tendencies.

"Rough night last night. Someone decided to keep me up late."

The sarcasm is thick in my voice but its all for show. In all reality last night was the best of my life and every sore muscle is worth it. I'm still on cloud nine.

"Tell that asshole to make it up to you tonight."

"Oh and how would I do that smartass?"

"I dunno, maybe he should cook you dinner."

My eyes light up at his suggestion. It's been so long since he's cooked for my I almost drool onto my desk. Even my stomach rumbles at the suggestion. Bakugo smacks at my thighs which makes me sit up straight in the chair.

"Go change. We're done for the day."

A sudden burst of energy surges through my body and I jump up from my seat, running towards the locker room. Thankfully the room is empty as I change from my costume back into the comfy clothes I wore today. Tossing my costume into the locker, I fluff out my hair and walk back into the office area.

"Uraraka!"

Turning on my heels I see Deku running at me but as soon as he gets a good look at me, his body freezes. A nervous look over takes his usual cheery persona. I let an eyebrow raise, questioning his sudden change.

"Uh, Uraraka….what's on your neck?!"

Huh? My neck? Deku moves closer and offers me his phone. Turning the front camera on, I instantly feel my anger boil. There are large purple bite marks all over my neck! At least my costume covers them.

"Bakugo Katsuki!"

I scream as I march back over to my desk fists balled at my sides, a huge shit eating grin plastered on his face. My eyes are twitching as I pat my foot impatiently. What the actual hell?! He could've just told me this morning so I could cover the marks from everyone.

"At least you couldn't see them in your costume. But they look good on ya Pink Cheeks."

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Yeah, yeah love ya too."

With that final remark, my partner stands from his desk and smacks my ass as he passes by me on his way to the lockers. My head turns on a swivel as I watch him lazily walk out of my sight while Deku has a huge blush on his face while he talks with Todoroki, both looking over at me with shit eating grins on their faces. Oh yeah, Bakugo is going to pay for this.


End file.
